Twice Upon A Christmas
by Twilight-staruby
Summary: Christmas always has its magical moments and fate is always unpredictable...Just as Ilianna is going to find out...[:one shot:]


**Title: Once upon a Christmas**

**Author: Twilight-staruby**

**A/N: **Just something I cooked up in a insane moment of Christmasy spirit :) Take it as a light reading, and do not hold it against me or attempt murder if Ilianna and Ash sounded out of character okay? As I said, It was all for fun and enjoyment :) And sorry if any of the details are wrong :)

**

* * *

****Once upon a Christmas **

Christmas was coming again.

Funny how time flies by when one isn't noticing, Ilianna mused as she moved through the gaily decorated corridors of Thierry's gigantic mansion.

It had been exactly one years and thirty-three days since she had come to know Winfrith, Nissa, Keller and Galen, was introduced to the secret world called the Night World, came to know she happened to be the witch child and that she was one of the four people destined to save the world from annihilation because she possessed something called the Blue Fire in her.

It gave her something to mule over as she passed her days in Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah's giant excuse of a house.

She met new people everyday, mingled with them, made friends, but there was something missing in her. Something that made her whole. She smiled and gave a cheery little wave as Nilsson, the very nice butler, passed by her while carrying an extremely large tray of champagne flutes.

The smile disappeared as soon as Nilsson passed by, replaced by a thoughtful frown. She was lonely, even though she was in a house filled with people. No, she corrected herself, with couples. Soulmated couples.

Sighing, she dismissed that very disparaging strand of thoughts and tried to turn her mind to something much more pleasant. Like Christmas shopping.

"Why the gloomy face?" The words had her looking up to see Ash leaning lazily against the doorframe of one of the living rooms in a very catlike manner, his currently emerald eyes turning to a deep sea green as he raised his eyebrows.

She had accidentally set fire on the lamia whilst trying out her newfound powers and had, surprisingly, found a friend in the enigmatic lamia. It was funny how fate worked out in the end.

"Set fire to something again?"

And he never let her forget that very fact till this very day.

Ignoring his last statement, she simply smiled sweetly at him as she replied, "You don't exactly look like the soul of happiness yourself, Ash."

"Ouch." There was a touch of amusement in his tone as Ash unfolded himself from his position and went in step beside her as she walked down the long corridor towards the sweeping Palladian staircase that would lead her to the main entrance.

He followed in silence beside her for a moment as they descended the sprawling stairs before," Anywhere in particular you are going?"

She shot him a look of curiosity. There could only be two reasons why Ash would ask her that. First would be that he was simply being pleasant for reasons unknown to the universe of mankind or –

"I am bored."

_I knew it_. Ilianna grinned inwardly as her predictions came true.

"I heard that." Ash commented, his tone dry as they came to the entrance hall. "You should really think about taking up those mind-shielding lessons Lupe offered you. You don't think your thoughts; you scream them out literally."

"I am going shopping for Christmas – thank you, Nilsson," She smiled as Nilsson handed her coat to her.

"Shopping?" Ash stopped on the threshold, having opened the door and looked at her.

"Shopping," Ilianna confirmed with a grin as she stepped out and felt something soft land on her snow.

Tipping her head up, she let out a laugh as flakes fell down gently from the night sky.

"It is snowing!"

"It is just frozen water."

"Stop being so grouchy Ash. It is unbecoming on a grown man."

"I am entitled. I have to go _shopping_ with you." Ash grumbled under his breathe as he tread his way to where a sleek red Porsche was parked, Ilianna in front of him.

"You don't have to. You can always go back." Ilianna shot him a look of surprise over the car as she opened the passenger door.

"I rather not," Was all he said as he got into the car.

Three hours, eighteen minutes and twenty-nine seconds later, Ash was starting to regret his action.

"Are you done?" He asked snappishly as Ilianna came out of yet another shop with a large bag which she promptly dumped into his arms, which were already filled with bags of assorted and unrecognizable items.

"Not yet." Ilianna mumbled absently as she headed to the store next to it. "I still have to get Rashel and Quinn's, Thea's, Galen's, Gillian's and yours to settle."

"Mine?" Curiosity took over as he tilted his head, contemplating the back of her head as she entered the shop.

"Uh-huh," Ilianna lifted a snow globe, her head tilted slightly as she contemplated it. Shaking her head after a moment, she replaced it and moved onto the next shelf.

"But I am not telling you what it is," She continued as she trailed along the shelves before heading out to the next shop, Ash sauntering despite all the baggage behind her.

"I can always make you," Ash pointed out in an arrogant tone.

Ilianna's only comment to that egoistical statement was an uncommitted "Hmph."

She knew the comment would ensure that Ash wouldn't do anything more to find out what she was getting him.

True enough, he didn't. Instead, he committed himself to grumbling and muttering under his breath as Ilianna piled more and more parcels onto him.

Finally, taking pity on the exceedingly grumpy and annoyed lamia, Ilianna finished up her purchases and to Ash's utmost relief, headed back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion, Ash took off immediately, saying something about getting back at Quinn for a prank he played on Ash last Christmas. If Ilianna's memory served her correctly, it involved something with a palm full of whip cream and Ash's face. There was also a roomful of mistletoes and the bunch of female sprites that Quinn sic on Ash that fateful Christmas.

Ilianna, with the help of Nilsson, carried everything to where a large pile of presents were already gathered under the Christmas tree. Thea, together with Blaise, had set up a ward to prevent people from sneaking in early and cheating.

That done, Ilianna headed up to her room and picked up the phone.

She had the perfect idea of what to give Ash this very special Christmas.

* * *

Christmas.

Ilianna took in a deep breath of the crisp, cold air that Christmas brought. Stars winked brightly against the dark velvet Sky. It was snowing gently, tiny flakes that covered the driveway leading up to Thierry's mansion a pure white.

She could hear the sounds of the ongoing party downstairs, of people laughing, chattering.

So many people, yet, she felt so lonely, so alone.

"Ilianna!" Lupe's cheerful voice called out as she pushed open the door to Ilianna's room. "What are you doing up here, girl? The party is downstairs!"

"Just…looking." Ilianna cast a wistful look at the night sky before she followed the enthusiastic Lupe down to the party.

Before they could enter the room however, Nilsson stopped her, "There is someone looking for you, Miss Ilianna."

"Oh!" In the frenzy of preparing for the Christmas party, Ilianna had plain forgotten about Ash's 'present'.

"Nilsson, do you have any idea where Ash is?" She asked the butler but it was Lupe who answered.

"I saw him skulking about his room. You know how he is about parties." Lupe commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Lupe, you go ahead, I'll catch up later 'kay?" Ilianna was already running up the stairs to where Ash was presumably was.

Ash wondered what maggot had gotten into the tiny witch's mind now as he made his way to the entrance hall with Ilianna pushing him behind.

She didn't say anything; just that she wanted him to go with her to get his Christmas present.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked nonchalantly, allowing Ilianna to pull him towards the doors where the party was ongoing.

"You know, I would rather not enter the room. Quinn might be waiting for this chance to et back at me." He had managed to exact his revenge that very morning and well, lets just say that Quinn wasn't exactly filled with cousinly love for him this festive season.

She didn't reply him, just continued pulling him with the determination of a soldier.

Amused more than annoyed, he tried probing into her mind and to his surprise, felt himself facing a wall of blue fire.

"Classy," he commented and earned himself a violet glare.

Just as he thought that they were going into the room, she veered into a room beside the party.

"Ilianna," he began in his most patronizing tone as she dragged him unceremoniously to the open balcony doors of the room.

Without giving him the chance to finish what he was going to say, she pushed him out onto the balcony.

His vampiric senses immediately picked up a presence. A human

"Merry Christmas, Ash," Ilianna whispered, squeezing his hand gently before disappearing.

With half a mind to go after Ilianna for her crazy act, Ash turned around, but the voice stopped him.

"Ash."

He turned back, stunned. "Mare?" He whispered out incredulously.

She stepped forward, then she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Clutching his leg and hopping on one leg, Ash glared at her.

"Why did you do that for?"

"You were supposed to come back for me two days ago," She stated matter-of-factly, but Ash could see her eyes filling up with tears.

"I was going to get you yesterday, but Theirry had me waiting because of assassins."

"Oh," Mary-Lynette looked at him and silence fell, each unsure of what to say to one another.

Then Ash stepped forward and hugged her tightly. After a moment, she returned the hug, welcoming the soulmate bond that sprung up as soon as Ash's bare hands touched her bare skin.

It seemed as though they could spend forever together, alone like this –

Not.

A bright flash went off as applause and laughter suddenly sounded, breaking through their short lived moment.

Ash broke away, a startled," What the hell-" forming on his lips.

Mary-Lynette blushed as she realized the room was filled with people who were staring at them in undisguised good-willed amusement, grinning as they looked on and applauded.

Ash growled out one word, "Ilianna."

Slipping through the crowd, Ilianna stifled a laugh as she heard Ash yell her name out from where he was.

She hadn't meant to bring the whole crowd of people into the room to witness the touching scene. She was looking on from the doorway to see what happened when James passed by, holding a camera.

Curious, he had peeped around her to see what she was looking at. He had literally lit up with glee at the sight of his cousin with a girl. Before she knew it, the whole room was filled with people due to James who had very happily sent out a telepathic message to all.

Oops.

In any case, she was happy that Ash was finally with his soulmate after so long.

And that left her. Alone. Again.

Sighing, she wended her way absently through the crowd, looking out for any sign of Keller, who had very ungraciously agreed to come after Ilianna had pleaded and nagged her together with the help of Galen.

"Oof!" Ilianna bumped into someone in her path rather solidly.

Her hand reached out and grabbed at that someone's hand to steady her as she fell backwards.

In that instant, pink filled her vision.

_Soulmates. _

Perhaps Christmas will not be spent alone after all.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry about the crappy ending, couldn't think of anything better : ) Any suggestions?_


End file.
